


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by graywastaken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywastaken/pseuds/graywastaken
Summary: They may be at war, yet they still are suckers for love. Especially when they meet the people of their dreams. Wilbur has the gorgeous ginger haired maiden. Dream found the infamous 'not found'. Sapnap found two fair men.Yet, the war goes on.
Relationships: DreamWasTaken x GeorgeNotFound, Karl x Sapnap x Quackity, Karlnapity - Relationship, Wilbur x Sally, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

This book contains:

NSFW chapters, you may skip them as wished :)

Slight character death

Gore, there is war after all

Lots of fluff and romance


End file.
